starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Percival Trebinshun Prowse
Background Percival T. Prowse was born in 7 BBY as the second son and third child of Alain Prowse and Brea Niorn Prowse. His elder brother Hugo Tennet Prowse precedes him by 5 years and his elder sister Victoria Prowse precedes him by 2 years. He himself precedes Jules Parnell Prowse by 2 years. Family Alain Prowse is a 34% shareholder of the Haverish & Hitch (H&H) Corporation, a widespread hospitality business, as well as Editorials Director of Business Travel Magazine. H&H operates both the Premier Hotels and the Wald & Nesson hotel chains, both catering primarily to business travelers and upper-class vacationers. Brea Niorn Prowse is a 10% shareholder of Horizon Galactic Cruises and is its Vice President of Programs. This cruise line primarily plies the trades between busy Core worlds and nearby resort locations. They are also beginning to dip their toes into the casino business. Hugo T. Prowse has moved easily into the 'family business' and is currently working at H&H as the Premier Hotels Vice President of Operations. He graduated with honor from the business program at the Perenoll Academy, a private boarding school on Coruscant. He is (still) single. Victoria Prowse-Carson was married to Jason Carson II in 12 ABY and currently lives an active life of charity, especially education. She is co-director of the Carson Foundation for mathematics and sciences educational advancement. She has one daughter: Sura Maria Prowse-Carson, born in 15 ABY. Jules Parnell Prowse is still attending the University of Sovol on Coruscant, in advanced studies in business and political science. His marital status is officially single and unofficially complicated. Career Percy T. Prowse, however, took a bit of inspiration from his grand-uncle Jean Prowse. That grand-uncle (indeed, starting with him, his entire line of descent) entered the Naval career and served through the Clone Wars and the New Order. He has retired now on a healthy pension, but the stories that he told had inspired Percy to join, rather to his parents' surprise, the Naval Academy. He passed in the top 2 (and a half) percent of his class at the Academy and was confirmed for his Lieutenancy in 13 ABY. His cadet and Midshipman were served entirely aboard the Victory-class Star Destroyer Formidable. His Lieutenacy saw him briefly there again before he was transferred to a position as Master and Commander of the Resolute Blue, an Imperial customs frigate. There, he remained until mid-15 ABY, when he was appointed Master and Commander of the Purifier, a Lancer-class frigate. HIMS Purifier Complement The Purifier has a complement of 40 Imperial Navy Troopers. The captain's standing orders are that first exchange of fire be set on stun by default. Likewise, grenade usage is typically stun grenade, as well. This is not so much out of mercy but rather out of the necessity of avoiding unwanted collateral damage; there are many things in a spaceship that don't react well to hot plasma, after all. The Purifier's rear-situated hangar bay plays host to Vicar Flight, four GAT-12g Skiprays. In the hangar are also a TIE/sh shuttle and three TIE boarding craft (Bugle Flight). The Purifier is an old frigate whose whole crew has been together for many years. It might be termed a "crack" crew: not only are they almost continuously inspection-ready, but all operations are carried out without shouted orders and the typical chaos aboard a naval ship. Instead, the crew operates with a silent efficiency, communications in nods and glances. The ship could come from standby to full general quarters with a single phrase over the intercom and without any shoving or shouting. Personnel Master and Commander: Lt. Percival T. Prowse First Officer and Operations: Lt. Drel Turner Second Officer and Navigation: 2Lt. Eric Garren Flight Deck Officer: 2Lt. Nicholas White II Division 1 Gunnery Officer: Ens. Hendrick Vass Division 2 Gunnery Officer: Ens. Jen Hunts Engineering Chief: CWO2. Mike Dunn Quotes "You can trust my consistency, if nothing else." Category:Imperial Characters